TKO's Wrath
by Latias425
Summary: An OK K.O. lost episode creepypasta. (My first attempt at writing one of these. Rated M for violence, blood and gore, character death, and other disturbing themes)


**Warning: The following story contains graphic violence, blood and gore, character death, and other disturbing themes. This is not for the faint of heart, so if you are very squeamish, then you should leave now. Also, this is my first attempt at writing a creepypasta, so it may be a bit cliche (but then again, what is there in lost episode pastas that haven't been cliche and overdone?). I didn't even think I had it in me to write one of these, and as far as I know, I don't think anyone has done one for OK K.O. yet, but since Halloween is coming up, I just decided why not. I probably won't write another creepypasta though.**

* * *

T.K.O.'s Wrath

An OK K.O. Creepypasta

* * *

I've seen a lot of creepy stuff in my time, but never have I seen anything so twisted, so sadistic, so disturbing. And to think that it came from a show as harmless and lighthearted as OK K.O. I have been a fan of the show for quite some time, and I never would've thought that someone on the show would make something so dark.

It all started when I was at a yard sale one day. As I looked around, there was a DVD on a table that caught my attention. It was a DVD for OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, and it was only being sold for a buck, which I thought was a pretty sweet deal. I picked up the DVD and went over to the man running the sale in order to purchase it, and his face turned as white as a sheet when he saw the DVD in my hand.

"Dude, you don't want that DVD. Once you see what's on it, it'll fuck you up for life!"

I thought that the man was absolutely crazy. What was so fucked up about OK K.O.? I told him that I wanted to buy the DVD anyway, and he sighed as I gave him a buck and he told me, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Right when I got home, I decided to watch the new DVD that I got. I turned on my computer and as soon as it booted up, I put the DVD in. Once it started up, I went to episode selection to choose an episode. As I looked through the list, I noticed that there was an episode at the very end that I had never heard of before, and it was titled "T.K.O.'s Wrath". I figured that this may be a special episode that was exclusive to this DVD, and out of curiosity I clicked on it. It would soon be the biggest mistake I would ever make.

The intro started up, and right away I noticed that something was seriously wrong. The screen was unusually fuzzy, and when the camera zoomed down to show K.O. and his friends fighting against Boxmore, it was just K.O. standing there in the middle of the road, all alone with his back turned to the screen. The music suddenly stopped and it was dead silent as it stayed like that for several seconds. At first I thought the video froze, and I was about to take it out when I heard what sounded like sniffling. I looked at the screen and saw K.O. trembling and muttering, "N-No...no..." as the sky slowly turned blood red. He then fell to his knees and shouted, "No...NO!" as he began to sob loudly. The OK K.O. logo then appeared onscreen, the bright and vibrant colors being a fuzzy black and white, looking almost like static. I was a bit freaked out at this, but little did I know that this would only be the tip of the iceberg as to what horrors were to come.

The episode then started in what looked to be inside K.O.'s mind. It was dark and the screen that was his vision was static. It then cut to a cage, which I recalled was the cage that T.K.O. was trapped in. But the cage was open and inside it was K.O., lying on the ground badly beaten and even bleeding. It looked like he was desperately trying to get out, but he was too weak and hurt to move.

The screen then cut to the static of K.O.'s vision, and standing in front of it was T.K.O. His back was turned to the screen and his hands were covered in a dark red liquid that dripped down onto the floor.

"T-T.K.O..." K.O. weakly began. "P-Please don't do this. Th-They...They don't deserve this."

T.K.O. turned around, his eyes burning with hatred. "It doesn't matter anymore. Those bastards will pay for what they did." He then walked over to the cage and grinned a sadistic grin. "I'm gonna kill all of them, and you're gonna watch every _glorious_ minute of it."

"N-No! T.K.O., no, please! D-Don't kill my friends!" K.O. begged, tears streaming down his face.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Absolutely nothing. You know you can't stop me, because I'm not a worthless weakling like you!"

"No...NO!" K.O. screamed as T.K.O. shut the cage, and then the screen went black.

A few seconds later, the scene changed to a dark room that looked a lot like a torture chamber, and the camera panned over to a sight that made me gasp. Lying on a wooden board was Carol, and her arms and legs were staked to the board, and I swear I could see some blood, and her clothes were torn in the middle, exposing her stomach area. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a dark room and she was staked to a wooden board.

"Where...Where am I?" Carol asked. Just then, she heard footsteps, and she looked to see T.K.O. standing in front of her, whistling as he tossed a large knife in his hand. Her confused face instantly turned into one of pure terror as he approached her with a sadistic grin. "T.K.O., wh-what are you doing here?!"

"You know damn well why I'm here!" T.K.O. snapped, pointing the knife at her. "You are gonna pay for what you've done to me! You thought I was nothing but a useless, worthless weakling!"

"T.K.O., wh-what are you talking about?! I-I never said you were useless, or worthless!"

"You know, you may be right. Out of all of you bastards, you probably caused me the least amount of pain." T.K.O. said as he got on top of Carol, positioning the knife right under her chest. "Which is why you'll be the first one to die!"

There was then the sound of flesh getting ripped open, followed by a bloodcurdling scream. T.K.O. grinned sadistically as blood spattered on his face, and the camera panned down to show that Carol's stomach had been cut wide open, her blood flowing out and her guts were exposed. I almost heaved at the rather graphic sight, and I also felt extremely saddened by this, as she was one of my favorite characters on the show.

Carol had tears in her eyes because of the excruciating pain and she managed to gasp out, "T.K.O...wh-why?"

"Because this is what happens when you underestimate my wrath." T.K.O. answered, and then he jammed the knife in her throat. Carol screamed again which quickly turned into a gurgle as she began to suffocate in her own blood. The dark red liquid poured out of her mouth and she gasped for air as he pushed the knife even deeper, and he continued to do so until the light in her eyes faded and her body went limp. At that moment the most horrible thing had happened. Carol was dead.

"NOOOO!" K.O. screamed in horror from inside the cage, and his head fell to the floor and he began sobbing. "N-No...No, Mommy...no..." I felt like I had just been stabbed in the heart, as not only had I just seen one of my favorite characters get killed in such a brutal manner, but also for the fact that K.O. no longer had a mother.

T.K.O. pulled the bloody knife out of Carol's throat and asked, "Okay, who's gonna be the next one to die?" He then turned to the wall behind him, where Enid and Rad were against it with their arms and legs chained. They opened their eyes to see T.K.O. standing in front of them with an evil look on his face as he twirled a bloody knife in his hand and then screamed upon seeing Carol's bloody body on the board right across from them.

"T-T.K.O.?! Wh-What's going on?!" Rad asked with great fear in his voice.

"What did you do to your mom?!" Enid asked in shock.

"I killed her, and you two will be next." T.K.O. answered, causing the two of them to scream again. "You really should've seen this coming. You just tell me that I'm loved and appreciated and _cute!_ " There was strong hatred in his voice in that last word. "You put me through hell, and now I'll show you bastards what hell feels like!" In a split second, T.K.O. lunged at Rad and buried the knife in his chest, killing him instantly.

Enid and K.O. both screamed in horror and the poor boy sobbed at their friend's death. "T.K.O., pl-please! Don't do this!" Enid begged.

"It's too late for that. Your words mean absolutely nothing to me, and since Rad died so quickly, I'll make sure your death is very slow and painful!" T.K.O.'s demonic grin only got wider and he approached her.

"No! No, T.K.O.! Stop!" K.O. screamed as he pounded on the cage, but there was nothing he could do to stop this. Carol and Rad were already dead, and Enid was going to be next, and he would have to watch every excruciating second of her death.

"Now how should I start?" T.K.O. asked as he looked over at the shuddering ninja's body. "Hmm...how about here!" He raised the knife and jammed it into her right leg before pulling it down, tearing right through the flesh. Enid screamed out in pain as a deep red gash was left behind, and blood immediately began seeping out. He must've thought that she wasn't in enough pain, so he went and did the same thing to the other leg. Enid screamed again and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hmm...how can I make you suffer some more?" T.K.O. then went over to Carol's dead body and shoved his hand into her dissected stomach with a nasty squelch, and a few seconds later he pulled out her intestines in all its bloody glory, which caused me to throw up a little in my mouth, and Enid had the same reaction as me. "Don't you just _love_ this?" he taunted as he waved the internal organ around as blood and guts spilled out onto the floor, and she couldn't take anymore and threw up on the floor. T.K.O. looked down at the puddle of bile by his feet and he floated up and held the intestines right in front of her face and ordered, "Eat it." Enid quickly closed her mouth and tried her hardest to resist. "I said _eat it_!" T.K.O. shouted as he shoved the organ right into her mouth. I couldn't bear to handle any more and hurled. Never had I seen something so disgusting and vile. Enid immediately spit out the intestines and threw up again, and T.K.O. looked at her and shook his head. "Alright, I think you've suffered enough...NOT!" He then took the knife and stabbed her right in the chest, causing her to cry out. "Yes, feel the pain! Feel every agonizing second!"

Enid could feel her life quickly slipping away and she let out one last gasp before closing her eyes and going limp. She was dead.

"Enid...No...no..." K.O. muttered as he began sobbing, and I cannot say that I didn't feel sorry for him. He just witnessed his mother and two best friends get murdered by his evil half.

T.K.O. pulled the knife out of Enid's chest and then decapitated her. As her now disembodied head fell to the floor, he picked it up and held it in front of his face for K.O. to see. "Did you enjoy the show?" That answer only made K.O. sob harder. "But I'm still not done yet, oh no. I've got some more bastards to kill."

The screen then faded to black and seconds later it cut to show Gar's Bodega, which was completely destroyed and in flames. Mr. Gar and Dendy were lying on the ground, both of them having pretty bad stab wounds and pools of blood underneath them, meaning that T.K.O. must have killed them too. The evil kid stood in front of them. "Those bastards had it coming for them. They thought I was weak and useless, but I showed them. I showed them that you do not underestimate the power of T.K.O.!"

And then the episode ended, and as soon as it did I took the DVD out of my computer and destroyed it with a hammer before throwing it in the trash.

* * *

A few days later, I managed to contact Ian Jones-Quartey, the creator of OK K.O. on Twitter. He was very shocked when I told him about the episode, and he explained to me that apparently the episode was created by a now former member of the OK K.O. staff. He animated the episode all by himself demanded to have it air as the season one finale instead of You're In Control, which was the real finale. As expected, Cartoon Network rejected it as it was way too disturbing and violent and it went against their policy, and he was fired as a result. He also said that somehow he must have managed to bootleg the episode onto a DVD, and I had managed to find it. I still watch OK K.O. to this day, knowing that T.K.O.'s Wrath was never meant to be made, but often times I still get horrible memories of that demented episode.


End file.
